


Reichenbach; A Poem

by johnlockedfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Other, Poetry, Reichenbach Falls, Rhyming, angsty, fandom poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockedfangirl/pseuds/johnlockedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reichenbach; A Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the poem is mine, the characters are not. Feedback/comments always welcome!
> 
> Originally posted as an edit on my instagram. I added a few bits :)

Shush, my dear Watson, don't say a word,  
Sherlock is alive but you haven't heard.

You haven't been the same, not since the Fall,  
But Sherlock left a note with his phone call.

You might even think this sadness won't pass,  
But he'll come looking through his looking-glass.

  
\- 

I burned Sherlock's heart and that was you,  
The famous Detective saw everybody through. 

Falling's just like flying, didn't you know,  
Sir-Boast-A-Lot's lie will steal the show.

He might've beat The Woman and unmasked the H.O.U.N.D.,  
But now he's gone and jumped and hit the ground.

  
\- 

So, shush, Doctor Watson, don't you cry,  
Sherlock doesn't know that he can fly.

I look at you, standing sadly by my grave,  
Grieving for a life you thought you couldn't save.

I'd like to tell you that I'm not really gone,  
Believe me when I say I'm sorry, John.


End file.
